Un Dulce Cerezo
by Yuuki kuroneko
Summary: Muchas cosas, han cambiado desde el final de la guerra Ninja, amistades renovadas, nuevas amistades, parejas que se sabía que terminarían juntas, y otras que asombran a más de uno.
1. Prologo

El ambiente esta situado después de la guerra Ninja, los personajes no son míos como todas sabemos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^^. Yo solo estoy jugando con mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Resumen:<p>

Muchas cosas, han cambiado desde el final de la guerra Ninja. Han habido amistades renovadas, y surgido nuevas amistades.  
>Parejas que se sabía que terminarían juntas, y otras que asombran a más de uno.<p>

Por su lado Sakura decidió dejar que Sasuke se marchara. Por una parte sabía que ya no eran unos niños.

Ahora que habia terminado la guerra Sasuke sabia la verdad sobre Madara, y eso la hacia sentirse tranquila porque ahora todo lo que el decidiera no lo haría en base al odio, como había vivido siempre.

Las cosas se habían solucionado en Konoha, pero el prefirió seguir su camino solo, a lo cual sus amigos dejaron que se fuera, ya que había efectuado su venganza.

Por otra parte otras amistades se generaban entre Neji el genio Hyuga y Sakura la aprendiz de la quinta Hokage. Muchos tenian duda sobre eso. ¿Sera una simple amistad? ¿O se convertirá en algo más?

Eres una dulce existencia, gracias a ti entiendo lo que es amar.

Parejas:

NejiSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, y otras mas…

* * *

><p>Estoy un poco nerviosa pues he tenido esta historia hace unos días y hace tiempo no me animó a subirla, hasta ahora. Así que espero que les agrade.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Notas del capítulo:_

_La historia se encuentra situada en un ambiente despues de la guerra Ninja.  
>NA: los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el giro de la historia y las decisiones de los personajes son todas mias. Esta prohibido publicarla en otro lado sin permiso._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 - El primer encuentro<p>

Después de que terminara la guerra ninja, todo se encontraba en paz y calma en Konoha. Y aunque hubieron muchas pérdidas, todos deseaban disfrutar esos momentos de los cuales gozaban.

Muchas de las parejas de jóvenes ya eran oficiales, Naruto con Hinata, debido a que el había correspondido positivamente a los sentimientos de la joven.

Sai con Ino: Los cuales se sentían muy felices, el siempre con sus dibujos pero dedicándole la mayor parte del tiempo a estar con Ino.

Shikamaru con Temari: El cual pensaba que las mujeres eran problemáticas pero aun así la quería demasiado.

Lee con Ten-Ten: lo cual le cayó de sorpresa a toda la aldea, ya que pensaban que la castaña se quedaría con Neji, y que Lee seguiría perdidamente enamorado de Sakura.

Pero él había respondido que la llama de la juventud estaba siempre ardiendo y se dio cuenta que la persona que en verdad amaba era a Ten-Ten, lo cual asombro a muchos, y más que después de su esfuerzo Ten-Ten también correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Entre los solteros que formaban el grupo de novatos, todavía se encontraban: Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Sakura. Ya que no se habían preocupado en esa área de sus vidas.

Por su parte Sasuke después de terminar con su venganza decidió marcharse de la aldea, no sin antes aclarar las cosas con Sakura entre las cuales decidieron que no podían ser nada más que amigos.

Aunque a Sakura le había costado aceptarlo al principio, después se dio cuenta que el tenía razón, solo había sido un enamoramiento de niños, y que si el queria irse, ella ya no se lo impediría.

Sasuke por su parte estaba menos seguro ya que si sentía algo especial por esa joven de cabello rosado. Pero sabía que así como se encontraba no podría ofrecerle el cariño que ella esperaba de él, por lo cual opto por irse y viajar para reencontrarse a sí mismo.

Sakura era muy cotizada con los hombres, ya que al pasar los 18 años su cuerpo ya no era la de aquella jovencita poco femenina, como le decían. Al contrario el entrenamiento y su edad la habían convertido en una mujer sensual, aunque ella nunca lo notara. Sus pechos se habían desarrollado más dándole una forma perfecta, al igual que sus caderas y largas piernas.

Había dejado su anterior vestimenta por una más adecuada como le decía su maestra, aunque claro siempre mantenía los colores de su clan. La cual consistía en una camisa color rojo parecida a la que usaba de pequeña solo que ahora más corta y pegada a su cuerpo, además de su falda con short solo que ahora le llegaba a más arriba que antes, y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Le gustaba su atuendo porque le parecía práctico y fresco para entrenar.

Todos quería tener una cita con la aprendiz de la Hokage, pero ella no se sentía lista para esas cosas, así que siempre las evitaba con un: "Gracias, me encantaría pero no puedo", y era verdad pasaba muy ocupada con su trabajo en el hospital y sus entrenamientos, aunque no estuviera en amenaza Konoha, prefería estar en forma.

Había desarrollado una amistad con Neji, de la cual todos habían quedado sorprendidos.  
>Pero ella lo miraba simplemente como un gran chico, algo callado pero muy buen amigo. Después de las desilusiones con el Uchiha nunca se ha vuelto a imaginar que pueda enamorarse de alguien, y mucho menos lo opuesto, es decir que alguien se enamore sinceramente de ella.<p>

Si se queria encontrar un culpable para que ese par comenzara una amistad, solo habia uno: Naruto. todo paso un día que se encontraban comiendo ramen.

El rubio le decía llorando: - ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos no seas así! ¡Acompáñame a la casa de Hinata-chan! Es que cuando voy es muy aterrador-.

Sakura solo lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa diciéndole: -¡Vaya, vaya! Quien se imaginaria que el aspirante a sexto hokage, quien derroto a Pein y a Madara Uchiha tiene miedo de ir a casa de su novia.-

Decía Sakura mientras se reía y una lagrima resbalaba de sus ojos de tanto reír, mientras Naruto la miraba serio.

–Sakura-chan, si eres mala ¿O es que tienes miedo también de ir?- le dijo Naruto, mientras comenzaba a reírse, rogando al cielo que su plan funcionara.

-Se lo que estas tramando Naruto Uzumaki, planeas utilizar psicología inversa y provocarme para así convencerme de ir- dijo Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Diablos- se dijo Naruto, ella había entendido más rápido que él lo que planeaba.

–Te daré un punto porque no fue mala idea, lástima que conmigo no funcione- le dijo riéndose, -Pero está bien te acompañare a casa de Hinata, mereces algo de crédito por la idea- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos, ya no tendría que sufrir la incómoda presencia de Neji.

Mientras Neji se quedara con Sakura, y el aprovecharia a estar con su querida Hina-chan. Solo que eso no podía decírselo a Sakura porque si lo hacia, lo mandaría tres metros bajo tierra de un solo golpe.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuga una pelinegra muy contenta los recibió, y les ofreció pasar a tomar una taza de té, Sakura sentía que en algo de todo eso había trampa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ya descubriría que era lo que tramaban esos dos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraba Neji al cual saludaron y decidieron comenzar a tomar el té.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto les dijo: -¿Hinata-chan no te gustaría que vayamos a caminar al jardín? – Mientras le tendía la mano a la joven la cual solo adquiría un ligero sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, Naruto-kun me encantaría- aunque fueran novios ella se sonrojaba como una niña de doce años.

-¿Neji no te importaría hacerle compañía a Sakura-chan? ¿Sería de mala educación dejarla sola además no ha terminado su té?- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, y les dedicaba una sonrisa a Neji y Sakura.

Ambos tenían una aura asesina a su alrededor, y con tal la razon ese par los habia engañado.

–Bueno, vámonos Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía a su novia y salían de la casa.

-¿Han sido muy ingeniosos no crees?- dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de té. -Ni que lo digas, ya presentía que había gato encerrado- le contesto la pelirosa mordiendo una galletita.

–Normalmente han intentado muchos trucos para que no esté cerca cuidándolos , pero esta vez fue carnada viva- contesto Neji.

Dio sun suspiro y le dijo: -Mi tío siempre me pide que cuide a Hinata así que eso hago, pero creo que por el esfuerzo les daré media hora más hoy, para que estén juntos.

- Sakura no pudo evitar reír hasta Neji en el fondo tenía algo de sentido del humor.

-Si tienes razón Neji-san, me asombra que ya no sean tan despistados- dijo Sakura mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa a Neji.

A lo cual el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

Ese día encontraron que ambos tenían muchas cosas interesantes de las cuales hablar, y que ademas se sentían bien en compañía del otro.

Al estar sus amigos con parejas sintieron que era una forma de darles espacio, por lo cual siguieron repitiendo las reuniones y comenzaron a entrenar juntos.

sin saber que era excusa para estar más cerca del otro.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 2

_Notas del capítulo:_

_La historia se encuentra situada en un ambiente despues de la guerra Ninja._

_N/A: los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el giro de la historia y las decisiones de los personajes son todas mias, esta prohibido publicar la historia sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 - Entrenando<p>

Desde que había comenzado la amistad entre Neji y Sakura se estaba generando rumores en la aldea, que iban de todo tipo. ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! Decían las personas mayores que les gustaban las cosas románticas. ¡Es demasiado lindo para ella! Decían las chicas. ¡Es demasiado linda para el! Decían los chicos. Y de esa manera seguían los comentarios de aquellos que creían que Neji y Sakura eran pareja.

Por los comentarios hasta sus amigos y compañeros ninja comenzaban a poner en duda, si era cierto que solo eran amigos o si eran más que eso.

Los únicos que no se daban cuenta, o no ponían cuidado eran los acusados. Ambos seguían con su vida como normalmente lo hacían, pero ahora con la diferencia que tomaban la tarde, para entrenar, y otras para comer algo o tomar té. A veces iban a la casa principal de los Hyuga, otras veces a la casa de la pelirosa, y si no algún restaurante.

Y de ahí venían los comentarios de los aldeanos de que ellos eran pareja. En más de una ocasión Sai, Naruto y kakashi habían decidido seguirlos, ya que los jóvenes siempre negaban cualquier relación más que de amistad. Ese era día de espionaje, además tenían que darle un mensaje a Sakura de parte Tsunade, mientras se acercaban sigilosamente al campo donde entrenaban Sakura y Neji, y sin querer escucharon algo que les erizo el cabello.

-Neji pensé que ya no serias tan brusco – decía una joven quejándose.

–yo también pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a esto, tú me pediste que lo hiciéramos – decía el castaño.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez me dolió, bueno para la próxima ya verás que no será así, de todos modos ya me siento acostumbrada - dijo Sakura.

–Me parece bien ¿Aquí es que te duele?- le dijo Neji riéndose un poco. –Si ahí es pero no toques, me da pena- le dijo Sakura.

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban tres personas, escuchando la conversación más atrevida de sus vidas. Sai que nunca expresaba emociones, se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado. No creía que las historias esos libros románticos, los cuales había leído para entender mejor a las mujeres, pudieran suceder en la realidad.

Naruto por su parte estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni el había llegado a ese paso con Hinata-chan, y escuchar a Neji y Sakura diciendo esas cosas, lo aterraba. Sakura, su Sakura-chan su mejor amiga, casi su hermana siendo corrompida por ese Hyuga, lo hizo ponerse rojo, pero después pensó ¡Neji riendo! ¡Eso era imposible! De seguro alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por él. Entonces de estar rojo, volvió a ponerse pálido, por las teorías que estaba imaginando en su mente.

Por su parte Kakashi que de por si era un pervertido, sonreía bajo la máscara. Es cierto que era su alumna pero ya no era una jovencita, y se moría de curiosidad por ver en qué posición incómoda se encontraban.

Se voltearon a ver los tres, y decidieron con la mirada que era mejor irse, aunque el más desilusionado era Kakashi. Se disponían a irse cuando sonaron dos voces al mismo tiempo diciendo: -¡Los que estén ahí escondidos salgan de una vez!-.

Palidecieron totalmente los tres al instante pues no querían ser descubiertos, pero sabían que Neji con el Byakugan podría encontrarlos más rápidamente de lo que ellos tardarían en escapar. Así que rindiéndose salieron de los árboles.

La escena que vieron los había dejado atónitos, no era nada de lo que había imaginado. Sakura se encontraba sentada recostada contra un árbol, mientras hacia su jutsu de curación en la rodilla derecha la cual tenía lastimada, ¡Habían estado entrenando! Toda la tarde y ellos habían hecho suposiciones de todo tipo, se sentían totalmente avergonzados, bueno menos Sai, el todavía no sentía esas emociones tan fuertes, pero ya estaba mejorando en ello.

Sakura los volteo a ver y les pregunto: -Bueno Chicos y ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo?– mientras los seguía observando, sin dejar de aplicar su jutsu.

-No pues esto, Sakura-chan esto, nosotros…- Decía Naruto sin convencer a nadie y tampoco a sí mismo. –Lo que pasa Sakura es que veníamos a decirte si querías ir a comer con nosotros esta noche- Intervino Kakashi, salvando la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba Naruto. –Si es una reunión, irán todos- dijo Sai entendiendo lo que Kakashi hacía. –Si Sakura incluso estará la vieja Tsunade- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Naruto no le digas vieja!- dijo incorporándose sin señal de la rodilla lastimada, y soltándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, nuevamente volteo a verlos y les pregunto: -¿Habrá Sake en esa reunión?- y asistieron positivamente, a lo cual la pelirosa soltó un suspiro. –Bueno eso explica porque Tsunade también ira, bueno está bien iré- les dijo Sakura, ella sabía que si no iba Tsunade no dejaría de hostigarla en el hospital diciéndole que tenía que salir más. En eso volteo a ver a Neji que se encontraba de pie al lado de un árbol, y le pregunto: - ¿Neji? ¿Tú también vas a ir? ¿Cierto? – mientras lo miraba con una cara de súplica.

NejiTsunade, y que se sentiría pésima ahí, debido a que todos estarían con sus parejas y al ser una chica no faltaría algún borracho que le quisiera decir cosas.

No es que Sakura fuera débil, al contrario podía destrozar un campo de entrenamiento, de un solo golpe, no por nada era la aprendiz de la Hokage. Pero pensar en otros hombres acercársele era algo que no quería imaginar, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago de solo pensarlo. Y lo cual lo atribuyo a la cercanía que habían tenido durante ese tiempo, y la amistad que se daba. Eso era lo que él pensaba.

–Si Sakura, yo también iré - le contesto el castaño a la pelirosa la cual sonrió agradecida. Y a lo cual Neji solo asintió en señal de confirmación. –Bueno Sakura, nos veremos en la noche – le dijo Neji dándole una sonrisa de medio lado. – Adiós Kakashi, Naruto y Sai- les dijo para después marcharse. Neji ya lejos soltó un suspiro aliviado, no soportaba ver esa sonrisa por parte de Sakura y no porque le desagradara, si no porque experimentaba una sensación que no había tenido antes.

Sakura por su parte también se había sonrojado, por esa sonrisa que le había dedicado Neji a ella. Al principio era más serio, pero poco a poco estaba relajándose, lo que no sospechaba la pelirosa es que eso solo sucedía, cuando él estaba junto a ella. -Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irnos- les dijo Sakura mientras todos se disponían a irse.

El único de los tres espías que había notado esos sutiles detalles era un peligris, este se encontraba feliz pues había hecho un gran descubrimiento, apreciaba mucho a su alumna, y tenía la certeza de que las cosas saldrían bien

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero mi inspiracion ha estado en cero hehehe la Universidad me ha tenido completamente absorbida, pero prometo que escribire mas seguido, espero sus coments, acepto criticas constructivas ^^<p>

Atte. Yuuki


	4. Chapter 3

_Notas del capítulo:_

_La historia se encuentra situada en un ambiente despues de la guerra Ninja._

_N/A: los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el giro de la historia y las decisiones de los personajes son todas mias, esta prohibido publicar la historia sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la aldea de Konoha, y un ansioso joven castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas en una pequeña sala. La descripción perfecta al mirarlo era la de un león enjaulado, pues eso parecía.<p>

Y todo ¿Por quién? Ahh si claro por culpa de Kakashi, él y sus oportunos o inoportunos comentarios lo tenían de esa manera.

_Flashback – media hora antes_

_¡Hola! – dijo el Kakashi de lo más tranquilo, que se encontraba sentado en las ramas de un árbol, leyendo su libro de Icha-Icha._

_Hola Kakashi-sensei. – le dijo Neji ._

_Me imagino que ya te diriges a la reunión. - dijo Kakashi sin voltearlo a ver._

_Si prefiero llegar temprano. – Volvió a contestar Neji con expresión de aburrimiento._

_Sabes me imagino que Sakura no ha salido, las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse. – comento Kakashi con una expresión alegre bajo su máscara mientras seguía sin apartar su mirada del libro._

_Hmp – volvió a decir Neji, sin mostrar en ningún interés en la plática del maestro del antiguo equipo siete; no sabía que planeaba y tampoco quería saberlo._

_Sabes de seguro se mirara hermosa cuando salga, ya no es ninguna jovencita. No puedo imaginar cuantos hombres desearan acompañarla e invitarla a salir, si fuera unos años más joven yo mismo ya la hubiese invitado a salir - Volvió a decir Kakashi despreocupadamente, mientras lo miraba disimuladamente._

_En ese momento todos los sensores de Neji se activaron. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? ¿Y se atrevían a decirle el Genio Hyuga? Cualquiera se reiría si supiera como se sentía en ese momento, él no quería que nadie intentara pasarse de listo con Sakura. – pensaba Neji, mientras más cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño, en una clara señal de frustración._

_Disculpe Kakashi, tengo unos asuntos pendientes lo veré en la reunión - dijo Neji mientras se alejaba rápidamente._

_Veo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas – se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita de satisfacción, por haber confirmado sus teorías._

_Flashback._

Neji lo aceptara o no estaba impaciente, no asistía a reuniones de ese tipo y no entendía como se había dejado influenciar. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía preocupaciones, bueno claro estaba, eso fue hace tiempo.

Ahora tenía una joven que había cambiado eso. No era que no confiara en la chica; era en los demás hombres que él no confiaba así que había decidido esperarla y acompañarla. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no era una mujer indefensa; Era una de las mejores Ninjas y su control de chakra le había dado la oportunidad de tener esa fuerza descomunal que también utilizaba Tsunade-sama. Aun así eso no impedía que él quisiera protegerla.

Neji sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero no de que tipo así que decidió que estaría cerca de ella hasta descubrir que significaban.

-Neji gracias por esperarme, no te hubieses molestado- le dijo la Sakura mientras salía de su habitación. – ¿Qué te parece? ¿Se mira bien?- pregunto mientras Neji la observaba.

-hmp. Si está bien, pero deberías ponerte esto- le dijo Neji mientras le colocaba un suéter negro en los hombros. –Hará frio esta noche-Y se dio la vuelta antes de que ella notara el sonrojo que él tenía.

-Si Neji, es cierto me lo voy a poner – le dijo Sakura.

Ella se vistió un conjunto cómodo que le había recomendado Ino, el cual consistía en un vestido strapless corto y de color rojo, que le llegaba a media pierna de color. Con unas mallas en color negro y sandalias negras, que la hacían ver encantadora.

_-No tengo valor de decirle que esta hermosa, pero sí que ha crecido bastante este tiempo, no pensé que tuviera ese cuerpo.- _pensó el castaño mientras se reprendía mentalmente._ - ¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensado! ¡Parezco un pervertido!_

Mientras la mente del joven era toda una guerra, Sakura tampoco se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

_-Nunca había visto a Neji vestido de esa manera… se mira muy apuesto…- _se dijo Sakura a si misma pero lo que no sabía es que no estaba sola en sus pensamientos.

_-Si tienes razón, ummm… ¡Esta como quiere! –_ le dijo su Inner.

_-¿¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que habías desaparecido? Desde lo que paso con Sasuke no te habías vuelto a aparecer por aquí –_ le reprocho Sakura.

_-Si lo sé, y me disculpo por eso- _suspiro su Inner _ –Pero que puedo decir estaba muy aburrida, tu no habías hecho nada interesante en mucho tiempo, bueno hasta hace poco que te comenzaste a llevar con el lindo de Neji-kun -_ se comenzó a reír y ruborizar su Inner.

_-¿De qué te ríes? No veo que es lo gracioso, además que fue eso de decirle lindo a Neji -_ le reclamo Sakura.

_-Hay Sakura no sé qué harías sin mí, no te das cuenta que nos gusta y mucho- _dijo su Inner de lo más sonriente.

_-¡No! No, la verdad no lo creo, Neji es muy amable, agradable y atractivo no lo niego; pero no me gusta-_ dijo Sakura pero con un deje de inseguridad en su voz.

_-¿¡No sé para que lo niegas! ¡Si es la verdad! Pero bueno ya te darás cuenta- _le dijo su Inner.

Sakura al salir de sus pensamientos frustrada, voltio a ver a Neji y noto, que el también tenía su propia batalla mental. Así que decidió obsérvalo un poco, y le agradó mucho verlo ahí esperándola, sintió una calidez inexplicable en su interior, y poco a poco una opresión en el pecho, que la estaba haciendo sentir nerviosa –Diablos tengo que dejar de influenciarme por mi inner, hace que imagine cosas raras – murmuro Sakura para sí misma.

-Diablos estoy hablando sola, me pregunto si… ¿Neji habrá escuchado?- volteo a verlo y como imagino no lo había hecho, así que respiro profundo y decidió que era mejor que salieran a la reunión, o si no Tsunade-sama la atormentaría mucho, lo cual al pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la reunión prevista por la Hokage, observaron claramente que todos sus compañeros de la generación se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas, por lo cual decidieron tomar dos lugares en unas de las mesas, y pudieron notar que estaban apartados para ellos. Los responsables de apartarles lugar eran Naruto y Hinata.

Saludaron con gusto a la joven pareja que los recibía con una sonrisa, grande de parte de Naruto y más tímida por parte de Hinata.

De Hinata podrían decir lo que quieran; que podía ser tímida, reservada y que no hablaba mucho. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera despistada y no notara ciertas cosas que a su novio Naruto se le pasaban por alto, como muchos de sus compañeros. Y eso era el interés de su primo Neji por Sakura.

Hinata más que nadie sabía lo reservado que era su primo y también lo distante que a veces podía ser. Pero al verlo con Sakura, notaba ese sutil cambio, esa sonrisa suave e imperceptible cuando la miraba y otros detalles que la asombraban, y a la vez maravillaban; en su interior ella sabía que por fin su primo encontraría la felicidad, y si ella podía ayudar a esos dos con gusto lo haría. No solo por su primo, sino también por la joven Kunoichi a la cual apreciaba.

-Sakura-chan tardaron mucho- le decía Naruto a Sakura mientras colocaba una mano en su rostro, dando así una pose pensativa. Entonces como si algo brillara en su mente dijo de pronto – ¡Sakura-chan! ¿¡Pero no fue que Neji se quiso aprovechar de ti! - le dijo Naruto como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Sakura en ese momento lo quería matar, trataba de contar hasta diez pensando que Naruto tuviera la edad que tuviera; seguiría siendo el, y sus ocurrencias seguirían iguales. Así que solo pudo dar una sonrisa. Cuando Naruto vio esa sonrisa sabía lo que sucedería.

-Hay Naruto siempre sacando conclusiones precipitadas- le dijo Sakura con una risa suave, y después le soltó un gran golpe diciéndole: - ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar en Neji como un pervertido? – ya más tranquila después de ese pequeño enojo, volteo a ver al chico rubio, y dijo: Naruto lo que sucedió es que yo tarde escogiendo mi ropa, no pasó nada de lo que estabas imaginando-.

Naruto supo que Sakura no le mentía, entonces se pudo tranquilizar, mientras se tocaba la cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor por el golpe que le había dado Sakura, era increíble pero nadie se podría acostumbrar a esos golpes se dijo a si mismo Naruto. Hinata que lo veía solo sonreía debido a que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a su novio recibir esos golpes.

Neji por su parte no se quedaba atrás, nunca había sentido una necesidad de reírse tan grande como la que sentía en ese instante. Si le hubiesen dicho que una mujer lo defendería así jamás lo hubiese creído, pero claro siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Mientras tanto Tsunade se cercioraba de que todos estuvieran presentes, debido a que no deseaba estar repitiendo lo que diría esa noche. Muchos pensaban que solo era una reunión social, con lo que no contaban es que Tsunade les avisaría que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido regresar a la aldea.

* * *

><p>Hola! Que tal están? ^^u, bueno espero que muy bien , gracias por todos sus comentarios, también a quienes no comentan y aun así agregan esta historia a sus Favoritos. Solo por eso pondre mas de mi parte, para terminar todas las historias y publicar mas seguido.<p>

Espero que les guste el capi, de ahora en adelante mas sorpresas esperan a este par de despistados ^.^

Atte. Yuuki


End file.
